


trick heart blow

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming, yaoi themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamamoto Yuusuke doesn’t really make a habit of fucking his costars, but Seto Kouji is asking for it. Even if he doesn’t know he is.





	trick heart blow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. ‘Tea’, ‘music’, and ‘women’ are all words that start with ‘o/on’ in Japanese (ocha, ongaku, onna). This made more sense in my head, I’m sure.

_Click_ goes the lock as it sets in the doorknob under Yuusuke’s hand.

Kouji looks up at him through his bangs, those innocent doe eyes that have Yuusuke licking his lips in anticipation. He’s been waiting weeks for this, the chance to be alone with the one who’s been driving him crazy this whole time.

Yamamoto Yuusuke doesn’t really make a habit of fucking his costars, but Seto Kouji is asking for it. Even if he doesn’t know he is.

“It’s cool how they let us all spend the night in the castle,” Yuusuke says calmly, noting the way Kouji stares at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. It’s insanely arousing. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“Yeah, it’s an interesting set.” Kouji looks like he wants to ask what Yuusuke is doing here, in the room that was technically his while they were filming. It seemed natural that Kouji would default to the room he’s familiar with, much to Yuusuke’s delight.

The bars at the head of the bed are just begging to have wrists handcuffed to them.

With that thought in mind, Yuusuke strolls across the room and plops next to Kouji on the bed (Satoru’s bed), his head lolling on Kouji’s shoulder like it’s happened a million times before. Like how Masaru would have done with Satoru. Kouji immediately tenses and Yuusuke holds back a smile; this was the deciding factor. Men who aren’t harboring any secret crushes would have no problem sitting like this with a friend. They might be annoyed or make gay jokes, but they don’t get uncomfortable.

Yuusuke leans back and takes a look at him, who’s looking down at his hands in his lap like he’s about to be scolded. “Kouji-kun~” he drawls, lifting a finger to poke at Kouji’s shoulder. Kouji flinches but doesn’t move away, remaining stationary for Yuusuke’s touch that trails up his collarbone to his throat.

When Kouji’s head automatically tilts to the side, baring more of his neck, Yuusuke knows that he’s won.

“Fill in the blank,” he says calmly, like they’re playing a game, and maybe they are. “‘I like blank’.”

It’s an easy enough request, even if it seems to be causing some internal dilemma inside Kouji. The longer he hesitates, the more Yuusuke wants it. He watches intently as Kouji sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down as he holds back whatever truth wants to come out. When it’s practically spat out, a little pink with faint teeth marks, Yuusuke has to cross his legs.

“Ice cream,” Kouji finally says, his voice pure air.

“Ice cream,” Yuusuke repeats, half amused, half incredulous. “You like ice cream.”

Kouji nods firmly, all of his hair flying in his face. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Yuusuke replies, his words coming out deflated. “Let’s go get some ice cream then.”

He hops up, leaving a bewildered Kouji in his wake. Briefly out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kouji look up at him in surprise, confusion, maybe even disappointment. He makes it to the door, palm resting on the knob yet again, before turning around.

Kouji hasn’t moved, chest visibly rising with a deep inhale. A breath of courage.

It takes every ounce of Yuusuke’s willpower not to smirk. “You don’t want ice cream?”

Another breath, then Kouji shakes his head. Slowly Yuusuke crosses the room, again, and reclaims his seat next to Kouji, perhaps a little closer than before.

Kouji’s hiss is audible as Yuusuke’s fingers slide up the back of his neck. He says nothing.

“Fill in the blank,” Yuusuke repeats, his voice lower than before. “‘I like blank’.”

“O…” Kouji starts, choking on his words as Yuusuke plays with his hairline. “I like o…”

“Ocha?” Yuusuke guesses, plastering on a giant fake grin. “Ah, it’s a little warm for tea, but I suppose we could make some-”

The fierce shaking of Kouji’s head halts him, and this time Yuusuke trails fingertips over to Kouji’s ear. “O… o _n_ …”

“Ongaku?” Yuusuke tries again. “You like music?”

“Doesn’t everyone like music?” Kouji retorts. His tone is short but his eyes are pleading, his body shaking under Yuusuke’s incessant teasing. “ _Onna_ , idiot. I like girls.”

“Ah, girls,” Yuusuke repeats fondly, not bothered at all by the unsubtle response. He can think he likes girls all he wants. “Have you ever been with one?”

“Of course.” Kouji sits straight, puffing out his chest. “I’ve had lots of girls.”

“Fucked them?” Yuusuke asks casually. His fingers are still on Kouji’s neck.

Kouji shivers. “A few.”

“How was it?”

“What do you mean ‘how was it’?” Kouji stares across the room and folds his arms. “It was sex. Nothing special.”

“How sad,” Yuusuke purrs, slipping his arm around Kouji’s shoulders before resting his head once again. “Did any of them at least go down on you?”

Kouji doesn’t answer, but Yuusuke feels it in the way his heartbeat speeds up. He leans up and gives the other a knowing look, nose almost touching his jaw, close enough to see Kouji’s Adam’s apple rise and fall with the force of his swallow.

“Girls are bad at it anyway,” Yuusuke tells him.

The implication of his statement is visible on Kouji’s face, the way his eyelashes flutter as he darts his eyes and purses his lips together to keep from talking.

“Hey, Kouji,” Yuusuke starts, his voice light and upbeat like the atmosphere has totally shifted, except that it hasn’t. “What about boys?”

Kouji inhales sharply, taking Yuusuke with him. “What about them?”

He’s practically leaning into him, Yuusuke’s arm gradually pulling him closer until Kouji is the one laying on Yuusuke. Yuusuke licks his lips and lifts his chin. “Have you had one?”

If Kouji turns his head at all, they would touch. “No.”

It’s a defined answer, with more composure than Yuusuke would have expected. Along with a hint of regret. “Not even a kiss?” Yuusuke presses, taking the chance, it’s now or never.

Faintly, Kouji shakes his head. And licks his lips. Expectantly.

Now Yuusuke feels like he’s the one who needs courage. “Want to?”

Kouji has barely nodded before he turns, tilts his head and closes his eyes, and they come together as easily as if it had been directed. This definitely wasn’t in the script, though, Kouji’s full lips pressing against Yuusuke’s, moving against them gently before parting and licking around with a curious tongue. It’s pure and evil at the same time, laced with nothing but promise that this won’t end here as Yuusuke cups his face and reciprocates, hot tongues touching and exploring while slick lips slide together.

The reality of this weighs heavy on Yuusuke’s mind, along with the gravity that pulls them down until Yuusuke feels the soft mattress under his side, which is a contrast to Kouji’s hard body that appears underneath as Yuusuke rolls partially on top of him. Kouji seems unconcerned with this positioning, fists clenching the bedspread on both sides as his head settles back against the pillow, making Yuusuke come to him. And that he does, seeking out Kouji’s mouth like it’s his means to live, leaning up on one elbow while the other hand fingers the collar of Kouji’s t-shirt.

Kouji seems much more relaxed now, even if his heart is beating threefold. It’s the only thing that gives him away, shows his apprehension despite his lax body and fierce kiss. His eyes are dark as Yuusuke pulls away enough to look at him, their lips still brushing each other like magnets that don’t want to pull apart.

“Why are you nervous?” Yuusuke asks softly, lifting his fingers to trace along the angles of Kouji’s jaw. “The hard part is over.”

There’s a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but it’s quickly replaced by edge. “I’m not nervous.”

“Really.” Yuusuke watches Kouji watch his hand as it drops to Kouji’s waist. He looks like he’s bracing himself for a shot. “Then why is your heart about to beat out of your chest?”

Kouji’s mouth opens like he’s about to respond, with something defensive judging by the way his eyebrows are narrowed, but Yuusuke chooses that second to make contact with the flesh right above Kouji’s belt and what comes out is something incoherent and in the high decibel range.

Yuusuke smiles down at him, and whatever protest Kouji may have had dies on Yuusuke’s tongue. It’s Kouji who pulls him back into his mouth, detaching one of his hands from the bedspread and sliding it up the back of Yuusuke’s neck, fingers twisting in his hair as he guides him. Yuusuke doesn’t mind letting him have control; it’s a fair price to pay for making him squirm with a single finger trailing back around his hip and forward towards his belly button. Kouji gasps in his mouth and Yuusuke almost moans, the temptation to scoot over the remaining minimal distance becoming too much as he imagines rocking against him, feeling Kouji rock hard in his pants and testing his vocals.

His mind is still spinning when Kouji harshly breaks away, almost panting to catch his breath. “Uncertainty,” he whispers. “I don’t like not knowing what’s going to happen.”

Regretfully, Yuusuke’s gaze flickers towards the bars. Maybe they’ll have to film an SP or something and have an opportunity to sneak away. For now, Yuusuke lets his hand roam under Kouji’s shirt, exploring his chest and getting the other used to his touch. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you.” At least not tonight.

Kouji looks relieved and let down at the same time. “Okay.”

Now he’s calmer, his heartbeat falling out of hypertension range. Yuusuke leans in to kiss him again, pushing Kouji’s t-shirt up until the other reaches behind him to pull it up and over his head. They have to break apart once for that, twice for the discarding of Yuusuke’s shirt, and the third time is because Yuusuke’s dragging his lips down Kouji’s jaw and throat, continuing down past his chest and abs to where there is a defined tent in Kouji’s baggy pants. Yuusuke completely ignores it, smirks at the faint whine from above when he makes a ninety-degree angle at the last second and parts his lips to tongue the flesh above Kouji’s belt.

Kouji’s skin shudders under his tongue and it’s an interesting feeling, an empowering one that has Yuusuke’s hand boldly reaching back up Kouji’s chest until his fingers bump a pebbled nipple. _There_ is the reaction he wants, a sharp jerk of Kouji’s upper body accompanied by a choked moan that leaves him red-faced when Yuusuke glances upwards.

Wordlessly Yuusuke leans up and takes the other nipple into his mouth, closing his eyes to the pleasant noise Kouji makes as the latter presumably gives up trying to hold it back. One of Yuusuke’s legs is between Kouji’s and he raises it slowly, gradually pressing his thigh against Kouji’s groin and it’s not even a second before Kouji’s rolling his hips, seeking out the friction while Yuusuke teases his nipples, one with his fingers and the other with his tongue.

“Yuusuke-kun,” Kouji breathes out, rushed and desperate and Yuusuke puts more of his weight on Kouji’s erection, feeling him hard against his thigh through their clothes. The sound of his name in that tone has Yuusuke pulling himself up the length of Kouji’s body, claiming his mouth again and this time it’s with purpose, a deep, heated kiss with determined tongues and air as an afterthought.

Yuusuke lowers his hand between Kouji’s legs, palming him through his pants and drinking the moans Kouji emits. His own hands are on Yuusuke’s bare shoulders, remaining locked where they are and gripping like he would fall otherwise. Even through the denim it’s easy for Yuusuke to wrap his fingers around Kouji’s length, stroking him just enough to make him move with it before stopping. His resulting whine breaks Yuusuke’s heart, but what Yuusuke has in store for him should have him forgiven in no time.

He has to rip his mouth away from Kouji’s vice-like kiss, taking a second to appreciate the flushed face, wet, swollen lips that shine in the dim light, and the way Kouji’s chest heaves with his much-needed breaths before returning to Kouji’s waistline, sucking on the skin right above the belt buckle while both hands slide up the insides of his thighs. There’s some shifting on the mattress and Yuusuke looks up to see Kouji leaning on his elbows, staring down at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

Yuusuke holds the eye contact as his palms continue up around the tent, settling on the belt buckle that unclasps easily. It’s just as quick to pop the button and lower the zipper, the head of Kouji’s cock instantly poking through the gap in his boxers and rubbing against Yuusuke’s fingers. Yuusuke blows on it, watching Kouji bite his lip as he jerks again, then tugs his pants down enough to be comfortable, subsequently freeing his entire length.

“Oh god,” Kouji gasps, his hands returning to where they are now clawing at the bedspread for some kind of purchase. “Yuusuke, um…”

“Shh,” Yuusuke hisses, wrapping his fingers loosely around Kouji’s flesh that hardens even more in his hold. Kouji’s eyes roll back into his head, his mouth parting to let out a harsh exhale, and Yuusuke flicks his tongue along the tip of Kouji’s cock.

The noise that follows has Yuusuke anxious about the other cast members sleeping in the castle, but Kouji appears to have the same concern and halts himself before he gets too loud. His next moan is strangled as Yuusuke takes him into his mouth, the weight heavy on his tongue along with the bitter taste of precome. Kouji isn’t going to last very long, Yuusuke can tell, but he still wants to draw this out as long as he can.

If he makes it good, maybe Kouji will come back for more. Yuusuke might kind of like this one. Or at least the way he’s so responsive.

Like now, every suck of his cock seems to send his nerves surging all over his body, his back arching and shuddering on the way back down. It looks like he’s doing everything in his power to hold himself up, his upper body as well as his head that sporadically rolls forward to watch Yuusuke slurp him in and out under heavy lids. Kouji’s gaze makes him work harder, seeing Kouji’s stomach rise and fall with each breath as his chin trembles and his bottom lip looks in danger of bleeding from how hard it’s been bitten down on.

Yuusuke works his throat muscles, massaging every inch of Kouji inside his mouth until he feels the other start to twitch. Kouji’s eyes get big as Yuusuke pulls back, tonguing the underside and stopping just before he pulls off, much to Kouji’s relief. His lips tighten around the head and his cheeks hollow in suction, moving back and forth while Kouji tenses and thrashes about, a long, drawn-out moan falling from his lips as his cock spurts and Yuusuke drinks him down.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but being thrown down on the bed and mounted before he was even done swallowing hadn’t even crossed his mind. But Kouji’s tongue is back in his mouth within seconds and Yuusuke’s focus shifts from pleasing someone else to being pleased himself. At least that’s what Kouji’s intentions imply with the way he’s groping Yuusuke through his too-tight pants.

A grunt escapes Yuusuke’s lungs as he rocks up into the touch. Thankfully Kouji doesn’t seem much into teasing, preferring to get straight to the point as he fumbles with Yuusuke’s belt and fastenings while tasting himself on Yuusuke’s tongue. Yuusuke doesn’t make the connection until Kouji pulls back, grinning like a child with an ice cream cone, only it’s a bit more adult the way he licks his lips satisfactorily.

He doesn’t say anything, just flashes a smirk before disappearing under Yuusuke’s line of sight, which becomes higher and higher as his head falls back like it weighs a thousand pounds. He feels himself being exposed to the air, a stream of hot breath joining it as he uses all of his effort to look down. What he sees is Kouji eyeing his erection and it’s almost amusing; Yuusuke can almost see the gears in his head turning as he considers the size compared to his own mouth.

“It’s okay if, you know,” Yuusuke says, suddenly tight-lipped. “I mean, you can use your hand too. I like that better.”

Kouji’s eyes light up at that, tentatively reaching out his hand to wrap around the base of Yuusuke’s cock. His touch is light but sure, and it’s with interest that he squeezes up and down, making Yuusuke’s breath catch in his throat because he’s been hard for what feels like hours. Kouji strokes him a few more times, experimentally, before he concentrates on the head and Yuusuke can’t cover his mouth fast enough; his groan reverberates in his own head, followed by a pathetic whine as his hips shamelessly rock for more.

He tries to give Kouji an apologetic look, but Kouji looks pleased with the response. They’re a lot alike, it seems.

Then Kouji leans in to give him a kittenish lick, and it takes everything Yuusuke has not to grab him by the back of his head and fuck his mouth. He follows with his lips and they feel amazing on his flesh, full and soft and pouty. He vaguely notices Kouji continuously flicking his eyes up at him, like he’s checking to see if he’s doing it right, and Yuusuke just smiles and takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself long enough to speak.

“That’s good,” he manages to get out. Anything encouraging because right now he wants nothing more than to be in Kouji’s mouth. “You’re doing well, please don’t stop.”

That appears to be good enough and Kouji turns his attention back to Yuusuke’s cock, giving a firm nod of his head before leaning in to take him in past those lips. Yuusuke flings his arm over his mouth, looking over it with doting eyes as his free hand starts to shakily relocate from its position next to him. First it rests on Kouji’s shoulder, where it isn’t shunned away or even really acknowledged. Kouji starts to move back and forth, sucking him in and out with the force of a determined worker, and Yuusuke’s restraint dwindles down to nothing.

Kouji’s hair feels soft under his fingers, which push it out of his face and hold it steady while his thumb gently rubs Kouji’s jaw. He gets grateful eyes in return and starts to lower his arm to speak, to offer more reassurance, but Kouji clearly doesn’t need any more with the way he uses his hand to compensate, stroking up while swallowing down and Yuusuke’s body reacts without his permission, trembling as he nears the edge way before he would like, and he hopes that a muffled version of Kouji’s name is a good enough warning before he erupts into that hot, welcoming mouth.

He’s still coming down when he feels a poke in his arm, prying one eye open to see Kouji pouting down at him as he pops his jaw.

“You’ll get used to it,” Yuusuke tells him.

Kouji nods and offers a shy smile, and Yuusuke wonders if anyone will notice them both emerging from the same room in the morning.

_Some months later…_

Yuusuke shows up at training half-awake and feeling as stiff as a board. He hopes they’ll go easy on him since it’s the first day and all. He also hopes that there’s free coffee.

“‘Morning,” a familiar voice greets him, preceded by a styrofoam cup in his face. “Enjoy this while it lasts, because caffeine is bad for rhythm gymnasts.”

It’s a little hard to focus through the steam, but Yuusuke would recognize that mouth anywhere. “Seto?”

“I look forward to working with you again,” Kouji says casually, doing a bad job of hiding a smirk. “And that’s _Captain_ to you.”

Yuusuke watches him walk away and looks forward to sneaking into the gym after hours. He bets those mats get good bounce.


End file.
